Many devices and systems using digital information and content often have different interfaces. Different equipment manufacturers and content providers may have different priorities and techniques for enabling and controlling access, such as in varying DRM (digital rights management) and encryption systems. The consumer is confronted with a large number of products and services that are often each complicated to use and substantially different from one another. However, the manufacturers and providers have difficulty agreeing to standards from a desire for each to protect its own interests. As a result, development and adoption of home networks and other interconnected systems for using digital content have been slowed.